


Boredom

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: How could Gomez and Morticia possibly behave at a parent teacher function when the speaker is just so very dull?  Sometimes boredom manifests itself in different ways.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a truly saucy fic so bear with me! I hope it isn't too vanilla.

“My darling, why are we here?” Gomez whispered to his wife, the mind numbing boredom setting in and eating his brain alive, which was not as fun as it would seem. 

Morticia sighed heavily, resting her chin in her hand. Her eyes had nearly glazed over at this point as Wednesday and Pugsley’s principal droned on and on at the front of the auditorium. “Because all the parents had to come.”

“I’ll be completely honest, I haven’t paid attention to a word the man has said.” Gomez shifted uncomfortably in the old, squeaky seat that was designed to fit children better than grown men. “What is this about?”

“I’m not sure, darling, I think he wants to build a new gym,” Morticia replied in a bored tone. 

Gomez let out a very loud groan, which prompted one of the parents in the row before them to hiss out a “shh,” and shoot Gomez a dirty look. 

His jaw dropped open in shock, his hand twitching toward one of the knives hidden in his jacket. Morticia reached over and grabbed his hand, subtly shaking her head. “Now is not the time for violence.”

“Are you sure about that?” He shifted again, this time moving so he could put his head on Morticia’s shoulder, taking full advantage of them being the only two in the back row. “Morticia, if you love me, you will end my suffering.”

“This can’t possibly go on for too much longer,” Morticia sighed, reaching up to pat Gomez’s check.

“And now I will outline my twenty step plan,” the principal said, which made Gomez go stiff like a corpse.

“No, no, no, no,” he groaned, which made that same parent shush him. He narrowed his eyes at the back of their head, this time reaching for the match book in his pants pocket.

Morticia swatted his hand, which made a tantalizing idea flash through his brain. Gomez smirked, reaching for Morticia’s hand once again. He pulled it over and kissed the back of it before placing it down on his thigh. 

“Gomez,” Morticia said under her breath. “It's like I can hear what you’re thinking.”

“Oh?” he said with a smirk. “Would you like to feel what I’m thinking?” He glanced up to see Morticia trying to contain a smile. “You know you want to, Tish.”

“Tempting as that may be,” she whispered, giving his thigh a tight squeeze, her nails digging in. “I’d rather not get kicked out of another school function. It's starting to annoy Wednesday.”

“You say that, querida mia, but your hand is betraying you,” Gomez whispered as he raised his head from her shoulder.

Morticia squeezed his thigh once more before raising her hand to cup his chin. She turned his face in her direction, taking no small amount of satisfaction in the look of depravity splashed across his face. “Darling,” she purred, their lips only a breath apart. “You don’t want to get shushed again, do you?”

Gomez’s eyes lit up. “I promise I will not disturb that cranky man.”

Morticia let go of his chin, a coy look on her face. “Later, darling, I promise.” She faced forward once again, folding her hands in her lap. Then, adding insult to injury, she tantalizingly stuck her pale leg through the slit of her dress before crossing it over the other one.

Gomez groaned as he leaned back in the creaky seat. As if he couldn’t concentrate before. His wife was toying with him like a sadistic little cat, and he was her completely enamoured mouse eager to be pounced on. He managed to keep his hands to himself for all of two minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore.

Thinking he was being sneaky, Gomez stretched his arm up and slid it around Morticia’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She laughed softly under her breath, subtly shaking her head. “You’re insatiable, mon sauvage.”

“Oh, Tish,” he grumbled, diving his face toward her neck. “That's French.”

“Was it?” she asked innocently. “I didn’t realize.”

“Temptress,” he hissed as he nipped at her neck. “My absolute ecstasy.” He let his tongue slide languidly across her neck before pulling back. Morticia was biting her lip, trying hard not to react to him. “Tell me, cara mia, what is running through your mind right now?”

The subtle rise of her chest told him everything he needed to know. “You want to know what's running through my mind?” she whispered, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Always.” 

“I’m thinking about how boring this man is,” Morticia replied coolly, though it was clear she was still trying to control her breathing.

“Morticia mia,” Gomez whispered, sliding his hand along her pale leg until it disappeared beneath the black fabric. “Your brain is not lingering on such an unappealing prospect.”

“Oh?” she asked, shifting slightly in her seat as his hand slid higher up. “Since you seem to know what I’m thinking, Gomez, would you like to enlighten me?”

“Just a hunch, cara mia,” he began, taking a moment to capture her earlobe in his teeth. “But if I had to guess, I would say that you are quite graphically imaging me ravishing you on the floor of this auditorium while the principal drones on, completely unaware of how thoroughly fucked you are getting back here.”

Morticia relented somewhat slightly, letting her legs fall apart at his words. “That was an impressive guess,” she said, a playful smirk forming on her red lips. “But you left something out.”

“Oh?” he asked, his hand sliding across the small scrap of lace separating them. 

“I was also picturing the auditorium being on fire,” Morticia hissed, making Gomez lose any and all sense of propriety.

“Cara mia,” he groaned, hooking his fingers around the lace and tugging it to the side.

Morticia gasped, subtly glancing around to make sure no one had heard, or perhaps sensed, what was going on behind them. Gomez chuckled darkly before kissing Morticia’s sharp jaw. “Gomez,” she all but whimpered. “Do not think you have the upper hand in this situation.”

“Don’t I?” he asked as his fingers expertly began teasing her.

“No,” she responded, snapping her legs shut around his hand. She reached over to tug at his zipper, which made a far louder sound than she anticipated, drawing a few prying eyes in their direction. 

They tried to act natural until everyone turned their attention back to the front. Gomez laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Morticia’s shoulder. “Sloppy, Tish.”

She bit her lip before sliding her hand through his zipper, gripping him tightly. Gomez squealed, raising his fist to his mouth to try and stifle himself. Morticia grinned sadistically as he tried to contain himself. Gomez was never a man who was good at being subdued. 

He whimpered, letting his head fall back to Morticia’s shoulder. “Hush, mon cher. It would be rather hard to explain our current position if they decided to turn around again.”

“Gaah, Tish, are you going to release my hand from the prison of your thighs?”

Slowly, she let her legs fall apart once again. Gomez, being the excitable man that he is, wasted no time returning his hand to it's earlier task of driving Morticia insane. He took no small amount of satisfaction from the red tinge that permeated her pale cheeks.

“You realize how horribly irresponsible we’re being right now, don’t you?” Morticia whispered as she tried to hide a small spasm that rocked her body.

Gomez grinned. “Of course, cara mia. That's part of the fun.”

Morticia withdrew her hand and adjusted her dress in a swift movement, leaving Gomez momentarily in the lurch, pun intended. She stood, looking down at him. “Darling, I just remembered. We left the oven on.”

Gomez’s eyes bulged as he leapt to his feet. “The oven! Say it isn’t so! We must go at once!” 

He was moments away from picking Morticia up and carrying her out of the auditorium as he followed behind her at an agonizingly slow pace. He gripped her hips, impatience getting the better of him, and steered her out of the crowded auditorium to the empty hall. Before Morticia could make a remark on his lack of self control, he had her slammed against the brick wall with his mouth on her neck.

Morticia gasped, finding that she was almost as impatient as her husband. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the wall for support as he ravished her neck with kisses. “They really need to stop inviting us to school events,” Morticia said, throwing her head back.

“I simply don’t have the attention span for it,” Gomez said with a wicked grin, before doing what he had been dying to all night. 

Morticia kissed him hard to keep both of them quiet as he slammed into her over and over. She scratched her nails down his back, wishing she could rip his blazer off. There was too much clothing between them for either of their tastes, but getting caught like this would have been bad enough without the added nudity.

“Gah, Tish,” he moaned against her mouth. “I love you.”

She grinned before catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She didn’t trust herself to say anything back without screaming. And she was right at that point where all her senses went out the door. Gomez followed her right over that edge, his head falling hard to her shoulder, right as applause erupted in the auditorium and parents started to stream out.

Quickly, the couple made themselves as presentable as possible before blending in with the crowd. They looked at each other and laughed. “The day we get caught is the day we are officially too old, Tish,” Gomez remarked with amusement as he wiped a smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth.

“Us? Old?” She laughed softly. “Never, mon cher.”


End file.
